The Esxapien
The Esxapien, or Chronicles of the Esxapien in Europe,or Sono Esxapia in Japan. This is a game that would be released on the Wii U and the Super Gamer systems. It would be developed by Alphadream and Big Orion games, published by the Fire Pack. It's base genres would be something like Mythology, Adventure, etc. Gameplay Gameplay for the game "The Esxapien" would be in a simple way. It would be very similar to some other games, like Power Unlocked, another game article I've created. Since the game generally come and two system's, the controls are very different. You can use the Camera control, used on both consoles, to view the area your'e in by moving the Wii U game pad and the Super Gamer controller. On the Wii U game pad, you have less controls then the Super gamer. With A your character can attack, either with a weapon or beat 'm up. With the B you can talk to a person or character nearby. With the X button, you can open up the Options/ Save/Quit menu. The other menu, which you can change weapons and gear can be opened by pressing SELECT. The ZL and ZR buttons can both be used to open the motion Camera control using the accelerometer and the gyroscope functions. The Y button can be used to for the action icon (top left of screen), which will include roll, jump, spin, duck, and peer. The left joystick will be used to walk and run, and the right would by used for the duck action. On the Wii U game pad screen, you would see a map of the area you're in, as well as your equipped weapon, vehicle, and your party members, as well. On the top TV screen there would be your character and the area your in, along with the action icon and HP bar. The Super Gamer, however has different controls. The E button would be used as roll, which is an action on the Wii U. Both the A and B button are used for talking to a character. The F button is used for activating the motion camera, which also has a gyroscope control. The Options/Save/Quit is also combined into the other menu, by pressing X. By holding the back D cone, you can aim your enemy from long range. The Y button is to attack an enemy. The Super Gamer's TV screen views the same thing, except the action icon is to the bottom right. One strange thing about the game is although the year is 2370, a lot of the setting is Mythology, Midevel and stuff. You can ride in cars, though, which would be a choice for a vehicle. You can also use horses, too. Both games use the same buttons to talk as to get in a car/ on a horse. There is also a downloadable level in the Super Gamer eshop, too. Map The map is located on the game pad in Wii U and only in the menu on the Super Gamer. The game is called the Esxapien, because the game is in the land of Esxapia, a forest filled place. There are only about 7 big areas in this game, though. Weapons/Gear There are many kinds of weapons and gear. The main gear you start out with is simple clothes, along with a small sword. By completing missions and clearing levels, you can earn new gear. *Simple Pack **Medieval / Modern Shoes **Medieval / Modern Tops or Bottoms **Simple Sword *Skull Pack **Skull Helmet **Gray Shoes **Bone Sword **Powershot Bow *Dark Pack **Black Knight Axe **Black Cape **Dark Helmet **Golden Pads *Spin Pack **Spin Catapult **Torpedo Bow **Spin Cape *Goblin Pack **Goblin Mace **Shot String **Goblin Helmet **Skateboard Shoes *Modern Pack **AA Pistol **Flamethrower **Tear Gas **Baseball Cap **Denim Jeans *Gold Pack **Gold Bow **Gold Gun **Gold Medieval / Modern Shoes **Gold Medieval / Modern Tops / Bottoms **Gold Helmet **Golden Sword Category:Adventure Category:Medeval Category:Mythology Category:Action Category:Super Gamer Category:Megadream